1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for bringing out or discharging a liquid onto a traffic area that prevents the formation of ice or thaws ice that has already built up. Such a liquid, generally referred to as deicing liquid, is discharged by stationary discharging means.
The present invention further relates to a spraying head for discharging deicing liquid and to an arrangement for discharging deicing liquid that includes a deicing liquid tank, a deicing liquid pump, and at least one conduit for deicing liquid fed by the pump.
2. Discussion of the Background Information
Stationary arrangements for discharging of a deicing liquid are known, e.g., from the European patent application No. 0 458 992. Such discharging or spraying arrangements apply deicing liquid, which is usually a solution of NaCl, to a traffic area, e.g., roads, highways, bridges, airport runways and taxi strips. The discharging of deicing liquid is performed by nozzles which are arranged, e.g., at guard rails along the side of the traffic area or in the surface of the traffic area, as is disclosed, e.g., in Swiss patent No. 658 411 and European patent application No. 0 461 295, respectively.
The known arrangements for discharging deicing liquid produce strong jets of deicing liquid of a very short duration, usually 1 to 2 seconds, so as not to disturb traffic. Strong, long-distance jets, e.g., approximately 10 meters, use between 0.2 and 1 liter per second of fluid. This manner of discharging the liquid necessitates either conduits with a considerable inner diameter or local pressure reservoirs, as disclosed in European patent application No. 0 458 992. Further, controllable valves, e.g., electrically controllable valves, are necessary for the short-time activation of the deicing liquid discharge. Thus, electrical control lines are also necessary.
Further, it is possible that the short-time, strong prior art jets may lead to a panic reaction by drivers that could potentially cause accidents, even if such a panic reaction occurs in only a few cases.